Mi amada Pelirroja
by Angie Friki Black
Summary: Scorpius era un chico tranquilo, inteligente, pero determinado. Una pelirroja de ojos azules cambiaría su vida y pondría su mundo de cabeza. / Este fic participa para el reto especial: "Primeras veces" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


Disclaimer el Universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. (Este fic participa para el reto especial: "Primeras veces" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black)

* * *

><p>Bien, lo más difícil ya había ocurrido, ya me seleccionaron-en Slytherin-como quería mi padre, ya había pasado la cena, y ahora era el primer día de clases. Estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que la profesora McGonagall decía, era un poco aburrida su clase. Por suerte me senté al final así no se daría cuenta si me dormía. No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero sentí como alguien me tocaba el brazo.<p>

-Te dormiste Scourpius-me dijo una pelirroja pecosa. Fruncí el ceño, ¿Cómo que me había dormido?

-Mi nombre es Rose Wesleay nos habíamos visto antes, pero no nos habían presentado-genial una Wesleay, pero no era cualquier Wesleay si no Rose. Mi padre me advirtió que no me relacionara con ellos, así que me levante ignorándola, aunque me dolió un poco.

De repente sentí como alguien se posaba a mi lado. Por favor que sea Albus, por favor que sea Albus.

-Hola Scour-gracias a Merlín que era él.

-Hola Al-conteste, Albus era hijo del señor Potter, que antes había estudiado con mi padre, congeniábamos bien, a los dos nos desagradaban las bromas, éramos calmados y estábamos en Slytherin, podría decirse que era mi amigo.

-Hace un momento vi a mi prima salir enojada de la clase, me dejo abandonado, y eso que se sentó a mi lado, pero me dijo que iba a hablar contigo, ¿Qué le hiciste?-me pregunto deteniéndose y mirándome seriamente.

-No le hice nada, sabes que no me relaciono con las chicas, por cierto, ¿No me dijiste que tu prima entraba este año?-pregunte yo esta vez mirándolo.

-Si es cierto mi error, espero que no le hagas daño-me advirtió, ¿Hacerle daño?, si ni siquiera me conocía. Solo asentí.

-Nos vemos Scour, tengo que ir a ver a James, solo espero que no sea una broma-me dijo mostrado una expresión de terror.

Lo vi alejarse corriendo. Fui hacia la biblioteca, no era mi lugar preferido pero debía investigar algunas cosas, me senté en un cubículo apartado, estaba leyendo unos libros cuando sentí a alguien detrás de mí.

-Hola Scorpius-estupendo, que esta chica no me dejaría en paz, aunque en el fondo me gustaba.

-¿Qué quieres Wesleay?-le pregunte despectivamente, rogando porque eso la hiciera alejarse.

-Eres muy malo Scorpius, pero quiero ser tu amiga-me dijo sentándose a mi lado, ¿Mi amiga?, el único amigo que tengo es su primo Albus, y ni siquiera estoy seguro.

-De acuerdo, pero si quieres ser mi amiga tendrás que hacer algo por mí, deberás hacer toda mi tarea-le dije señalando el montón de libros, sabía que con eso ella se iría, seguramente no le gustaría.

-Si es para ser tu amiga, lo hare-me dijo ella llevándose mis libros, dejando totalmente estupefacto.

Después de salir de mi asombro, me dirigí hacia el Gran comedor, vi a Albus discutir con James, esos dos siempre estaban peleando, pero se querían mucho, me sorprendió no ver a la pelirroja Wesleay por la mesa de Griffindor. Recordé que ella se había llevado mi tarea para terminarlo, y que por ende ella también debía terminar la suya.

-Albus, ¿Dónde está tu prima?-pregunte preocupado.

-Creo que está en la biblioteca, le pregunte si vendría a comer, pero me dijo que no, y me pidió el favor de que le llevara comida-me dijo, luego se lo pensó mejor y agrego.-¿Podrías llevársela tú? Por favor-me pidió con ojos suplicantes.

Dude un momento en aceptar, pero ella haría mi tarea, así que tal vez era el momento de agradecerle-y de verla-. Por lo que asentí, me levante para ir hacia el lugar donde ella se encontraba. Vi una única lámpara encendida en aquel lugar que,-de noche-parecía un lugar tétrico y un poco siniestro.

-Albus, hasta que por fin llegas, te estab…-dijo ella, aunque paro cuando vio quien era.

-Hola Wesleay-dije indiferente, tampoco iba a llegar y abrirme ante ella.

-Oh Scourpius-me dijo sorprendida.-Me da gusto que hayas sido tu él queme trajera mi comida.

Comimos en silencio-porque sí-yo también estaba comiendo con ella. Continúo con la tarea de ambos en silencio, lo agradecí, ya que tampoco era cercano a ella-a pesar de que me gustaría-.

-Termine-dijo, mientras daba un largo bostezo como una niña pequeña, sin pensarlo me reí -pare en seco- ¡Yo jamás me reía! Ella también me miro confundida, pero luego sonrió.

-Sabes me gusta cuando te ríes-dijo mientras tenía una mirada melancólica.

-No suelo hacerlo con cualquier persona, así que siéntete afortunada-le dije arrogante, sus ojos dejaron atrás esa melancolía para reemplazarlo con un brillo especial en sus ojos. No sé porque, pero me sentí muy bien al ver ese brillo y esa sonrisa.

-¿Eso quiere decir? que, ¿Ya somos amigos?-role los ojos, en verdad esta chica no se rendía, le sonreí sinceramente.

-Si puedes considerarte como mi amiga. Pero ni creas que voy a hablar de ropa-le advertí, ella solo le lanzo hacia mí, haciéndonos caer a los dos, yo encima de ella. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron inmediatamente, al igual que las mías.

-Eh…lo… lo sien-siento –me dijo tartamudeando.

No sé qué me poseyó, pero verla así, tan indefensa en mis brazos, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios, Oh sus labios rosados que temblaban, tan exquisitos, que sentí que sería un pecado no probarlos. Acerque mi rostro al de ella, viéndola un poco atemorizada-pero la bese-un beso dulce, que transmitía mucho. Poco a poco abrimos más nuestras bocas, mientras saboreaba cada parte de ella, mmm sabor fresa, exquisito. Nos separamos por falta de aire, cuando vi sus ojos azules, supe inmediatamente que ella era para mí.

Me levante de encima de ella, para tenderle la mano, sorpresivamente ella me abrazo muy fuerte pegándose a mi pecho, oí como sollozaba bajito, tal vez tratando de que no la escuchara

-¿Que te sucede?-le pregunto tomándola de la barbilla, para que me mirara.

-Es que, nuestras familias se odian, y no estoy segura de que esto vaya a funcionar-con que era eso.

La verdad es que yo ya me había fijado en ella. En alguna fiestas que daban los Señores Potter, como ella era su sobrina siempre estaba ahí, mi familia era invitada a algunas de ellas, aunque claro, no éramos precisamente "Bienvenidos" el primer día en el tren, no me había acercado a ella por la misma razón que me decía. Nuevamente le tome el rostro, mientas besaba las lágrimas que caían por su mejillas.

-No importa que pase Rose, porque yo siempre estaré ahí, si estamos juntos superaremos cualquier obstáculo que nos depare la vida-dije mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

Sabía que no sería fácil, mi padre se había ganado una muy mala reputación con los padres de ella, sabia -además- que su padre no me "Amaba", ni mucho menos. Pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que en verdad amaba a esa chica, y no me importaría gritárselo al mundo si era necesario, porque todo lo haría por _mi amada pelirroja._

* * *

><p>Yumi-chan-Pues aquí está mi segunda participación en el concurso, esta vez me toco escribir sobre <strong>Scorpius Malfoy<strong>, espero les guste y me dejen algún comentario jejej. Nos leemos.

"Una escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores"


End file.
